Fall
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong yang dipertemukan kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya yang dulu tinggal satu rumah dengannya. YunJae, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun, Kyuhyun, DBSK. Yaoi, School of Life, Romance, Drama, Hurt. DLDR
1. Prolog

**Fall**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS dll

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt, Angst, School of Life

Rate : **T**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Tuan muda, apa sudah bangun?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Tuan Jaejoong?"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Ne, baru bangun"

"Tolong bersiaplah, nyonya menunggu di bawah"

"Eomma? Eomma sudah kembali dari Jepang?"

"Ya, dia datang bersama seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Nyonya berkata jika tuan muda ingin tahu harap segera turun"

"Ugh... Baiklah"

Tuan muda bernama Jaejoong itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandinya. Dia membersihkan diri dan memakai seragamnya. Tapi sebelum turun ke lantai bawah dia menyempatkan diri untuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya dan menatap dua figura yang ada di atas meja nakasnya.

Satu figura berisikan foto dirinya dan kedua sahabat baiknya, sedangkan satu figura lagi berisikan foto dirinya saat kecil bersama dengan seorang namja seusianya yang pergi entah kemana sembilan tahun ini.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk _senior high school,_ doakan aku ya Yun. Aku harap dimanapun kau berada kau selalu mengingatku"

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamarnya, bersenandung riang dan menurui tangga dengan langkah kakinya yang ceria.

"Eommaaaa~~ Sudah pulang?" Jaejoong berlari memeluk eommanya yang duduk nyaman di ruang makan

Dia memeluk eommanya dari samping tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berdiri disamping eommanya. Jaejoong hanya sedang merindukan eommanya yang sudah sebulan ini tidak pulang ke rumah karena sang eomma merupakan desainer terkenal dan melakukan pekerjaannya keluar negeri.

Dan appanya seoarang pengusaha yang senang sekali meninggalkan rumah untuk pekerjaannya, kadang sang eomma ikut bersama sang appa.

"Aigoo.. Kenapa kau makin manja eoh? Ingat usiamu sudah enam belas tahun Joongie ah"

"Biarkan saja, aku kan hanya manja pada eomma saja"

"Cepat duduk dan sarapan bersama"

"Ne~"

Jaejoong duduk dan dia masih tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain disana karena dimatanya hanya ada sang eomma saat ini. Dia mungkin hanya megira orang yang berdiri disamping eommanya itu pelayan keluarga atau asisten sang eomma.

"Joongie ah"

"Ne?"

Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk melihat makan pagi hari ini langsung menatap sang eomma yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Dan disaat itu dia menyadari kehadiran orang itu, seorang namja tinggi bermata musang. Tunggu...

Mrs. Kim hanya mengulas senyum tipis saat akhirnya sang anak menyadari keberadaan namja yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yu-yunie?!"

"Selamat pagi tuan muda"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

~ **TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Lalalalalalala~

Tuan mudaaaa...

Aigo... Cho lagi pengen bikin Jaemma kaya di setiap ff Cho yang baru kkkkk~

Inget! Buat yang pengen ff ini lanjut, intinya mah sabar... Klo ff Cho udah ada yang tamat pasti di lanjutin kok

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 13 Maret 2017**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fall**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, Suju, BTS dll

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt, Angst, School of Life

Rate : T

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

Jaejoong menatap namja yang ada di seberang meja yang kini berdiri tegap di belakang eommanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Yunho" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya tuan muda"

" Yunie"

" Ya tuan"

Jaejoong berlari untuk menghampiri namja itu, membuat namja itu berhadapan dengannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Jaejoong menggoyangkan pelukannya kekanan dan kekiri sangking senangnya dan dia mendapat helaan nafas dari sang eomma.

" Tuan, saya mohon hentikan"

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. tadi Yunho memanggilnya apa? Tuan? Dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Apa maksudnya memanggilnya dengan Tuan?

" Kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya Jaejoong untuk memastikan

" Ya?"

" Tuan? Eomma?" Jaejoong menatap eommanya, meminta penjelasan

" Yunho adalah seseorang yang bertugas menjagamu mulai sekarang Jaejoong. dia akan berada di sekolah yang sama denganmu dan mengawasimu sepanjang waktu" Jelas sang eomma

" Kenapa?"

" Bukankah kau selalu bertanya tentang Yunho? Eomma bawa dia kemari untuk menjagamu sepanjang waktu mulai saat ini"

" Benarkah?"

" Ya"

" Yun?"

" Seperti yang dikatakan Nyonya besar, saya akan menjagamu mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya Jaejoong sshi"

" Mwo? Kau akan satu sekolah denganku tapi masih menggunakan bahasa formal? lebih baik lupakan" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya

" Nyonya?"

" Turuti saja apa kata Jaejoong. Nah Jaejoong habiskan sarapanmu dan Pergilah ke sekolah bersama Yunho"

" Ne"

Lima belas menit kemudian setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan sarapannya, dia berpamitan pada sang eomma dan berjalan bersama Yunho menuju halaman rumahnya dimana seorang supir yang sudah setia menemaninya sepanjang waktu menunggu. Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong kemudian dia sendiri duduk di samping sang supir.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong saat mobil mulai berjalan

" Ya?"

" Nanti kau akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai siapa?"

" Bodyguard-mu tentu saja"

" Hah? Tidak mau! Kau bilang saja kau sahabatku yang kini pindah ke rumahku"

" Kenapa begitu?"

" Akan terlihat sangat aneh, aku seorang namja berusia tujuh belas masih diikuti bodyguard"

" Itu karena kau seorang tuan muda yang kaya raya, karena penjagaan yang tidak ketat kau bahkan pernah diculik"

Jaejoong diam, itu memang kenyataannya. Dia pernah diculik saat usianya dua belas tahun tahun, juga hampir menjadi korban pelecehan seksual dan beberapa kali hpir manjadi korban pencopetan. Jaejoong juga bingung dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu. Hah~

" Pokoknya, bilang saja kalau kau sahabatku! Jangan bodyguard-ku!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya " Lagipula kau memang sahabatku satu - satunya, sebelum kau pergi tanpa kabar" Lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada lirih dan matanya menatap pemandangan luar jendela

Sementara itu Yunho melirik dari kaca spion yang ada di dalam mobil, menatap Jaejoong dengan datar. Dia hanya harus fokus dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Mrs. Kim padanya, menjaga Jaejoong.

Saat tiba di sekolah, Jaejoong menggandeng Yunho menuju ruang administrasi dan menunggu Yunho sampai selesai di sana. Setelah mendapatkan ruang kelas yang ternyata sama dengan Jaejoong mereka berjalan bersama dengan sesekali Jaejoong bercerita.

" Ah~ Kau pasti akan menyukai Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar, mereka sungguh baik Yun! Apa lagi Yoochun"

Yunho bisa melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong saat menceritakan soal Yoochun. Bagaimana menggambarkannya? Sedikit merona? Yah... Jaejoong merona saat bercerita tentang Yoochun dan Yunho tidak bodoh untuk melihat perbedaan yang sangat kentara itu.

" Semoga kau juga bisa akrab dengan mereka ne?"

" Hum"

" Ah~ Sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas dengan mereka, kalau sekelas pasti sudah aku kenalkan. Tidak sabar menunggu jam istirahat untuk memperkenalkanmu pada mereka" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar nada antusias Jaejoong, sifat Jaejoong yang ceria itu sama sekali belum berubah.

Saat jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, songsaengnim meminta Yunho untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dan tentu saja membuat yeoja dalam kelas itu menatap kagum pada Yunho yang terlihat sangat tegas.

Dan akhirnya dia duduk di belakang Jaejoong, di sebelah nya ada seorang namja terbilang tampan bernama Taemin. Yunho menilai Taemin cukup akrab dengan Jaejoong karena mereka sesekali melemparkan candaan dan obrolan.

Saat jam istirahat berbunyi Jaejoong membawa Yunho ke kantin sembari mengitari sekolahnya, memberitahu tempat - tempat penting untuknya nanti. Otak cerdas Yunho langsung merekam semua yang diucapkan oleh Jaejoong dengan baik.

Sesekali perjalanan mereka terhenti karena ada beberapa siswi ataupun siswa yang menyapa Jaejoong dengan ramah, Jaejoong pun membalas sapaan mereka tidak kalah ramah. Yunho jadi ingat dulu saat dikenalkan dengan Jaejoong, namja itu tidak melepaskannya barang sedikitpun karena menilai Yunho adalah anak yang lemah.

" Yunn~" Panggil Jaejoong saat melewati taman sekolah

" Ya?"

" Kau kemana saja selama ini? Aku selalu menanyakanmu pada eomma dan dia menjawab kau sedang sekolah"

" Hmm... Ucapan nyonya memang benar"

" Kenapa kita tidak sekolah bersama? Eomma membawamu kemana?"

Yunho terdiam, dia masih ingat saat Mrs. Kim membangunkannya tengah malam. Memintanya untuk bergerak secara perlahan meninggalkan tempat tidur dimana dia dan Jaejoong berbaring bersama. Namun saat mereka mencapai pintu utama Jaejoong berteriak mencarinya dan saat melihat Yunho berjalan dengan Mr. Kim, Jaejoong menangis ingin menghampiri Yunho namun Mrs. Kim berhasil menahannya. Yunho masih bisa ingat bagaimana wajah sedih Jaejoong, airmatanya keluar dan teriakkannya membuat dada Yunho sakit. Mereka berpisah malam itu.

" Yun, kenapa diam? Jawab aku, kau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong, mereka berdiri berhadapan sekarang

" Aku pergi sekolah"

" Dimana? Ih! Jawab saja susah sekali" Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya

" Jepang"

" Mwo! Kenapa di Jepang?"

" Aku belajar banyak hal disana, belajar bagaimana agar aku bisa menjagamu. Nyonya membuatku kuat dan cerdas agar aku bisa menjadi penjagamu" Ucap Yunho dengan jujur

" Ne?" Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali, Yunho menjaganya? Eommanya melatih Yunho agar bisa menjadi bodyguard-nya ya? Tapi... " Yak! Kenapa nada bicaramu sekarang datar juga eoh!"

" Ya, memang harus seperti ini"

" Kaku"

" Maaf"

" Hum" Gumam Jaejoong kemudian kembali berjalan

Sesekali Jaejoong melemparkan candaan atau obrolan namun dia jadi kesal sendiri karena Yunho menanggapinya dengan datar. Yunho yang dulu aangat ekspresif, Jaejoong lebih suka Yunho yang dulu.

" Jaejoong ah!"

Saat masuk ke area kantin seseorang menanggil Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung mencari asal suara yang sangat familiar untuknya itu.

" Disini Jae!"

Oh! Sekarang Jaejoong bisa melihat seorang namja gempal mengayunkan lengannya di atas kepala, tujuannya tentu saja agar Jaejoong melihat mereka.

" Itu mereka, ayo hampiri"

" Ya"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menghampiri dua orang namja yang duduk dipojok kantin, Jaejoong memberikan senyum dan ucapan maaf pada mereka berdua.

" Ramyun dan ttrokbokki, kan?" Tanya salah seorang namja itu

" Iya, kami akan memakannya. Oh ya! Kenalkan, dia yang sering aku ceritakan pada kalian. Jung Yunho"

" Oh?"

" Yun, kenalkan mereka adalah Yoochun dan Junsu, sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar"

Namja bernama Yoochun dan Junsu itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk bersalaman dengan Yunho. Yunho tentu saja menyambut uluran tangan mereka, Mrs. Jung memang bercerita bahwa Yoochun dan Junsu adalah sahabat Jaejoong.

" Selamat datang di sini, Yunho" Ucap Junsu

" Ya semoga kau betah disini" Yoochun berucap seraya tersenyum usai mereka bersalaman

Cukup lama bagi Yunho untuk merespon karena dia melihat ada sesuatu yang janggal pada kedua sahabat Jaejoong ini. Saat Yoochun tersenyum padanya-

" Untung saja ramyun-nya belum melar! Kau lama sih" Ucap Junsu setengah merajuk dan membuat lamunan Yunho terhenti

" Yang penting kan tidak melar. Yak! Yunho duduk!"

Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk duduk disampingnya, namja terbilang cantik itu membagi ramyun miliknya bersama Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho masih memikirkan sesuatu, dia benar - benar merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari kedua sahabat Jaejoong, merasakan firasat buruk. Apa lagi setelah tadi Yunho melihat bahwa Yoochun tidak tersenyum padanya melainkan menyeringai...

" Whooaaaa~ Ini enak! Yun! Bantu aku menghabiskannya"

Namun melihat Jaejoong yang ceria itu membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, yang lasti dia harus melindungi tuan mudanya dari aemua kejahatan yang ada. Benar kan?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong?

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu di chap sebelumnya?

Ff Fall update karena Begin udah end, tinggal sekuel nya aja blm an di update hehehehe~

.

See u next chap?

Chuuu~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 10 Januari 2018**


End file.
